Deadly Tournament: Enter Bluesong
by System of a Down Ninja
Summary: Scorpion thought his work was over after Onaga was deafeted, but another tournament is being forged by Quan Chi. Follow the journey of Bluesong and Scorpion as they realize their love for eachother and begin to heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Tournament: Enter Bluesong **

**Disclaimer-** All characters are registered under Midway Amusement Games, except for mine, so leave me alone.

**What's going on-** This story takes place after the dragon king, Onaga, has been defeated. Kenshi is the warrior who defeated Onaga. Quan Chi survived his encounter with Onaga using his sorcery. Bluesong is a female warrior born in south Texas near the border of Mexico and the U.S. Armana is a kenpo trainer from China who has entered the tournament. Bluesong moves to China where she believes she could hone her fighting skills and forget about her unrelenting rage and the death of her family. She learns of the deadly tournament while she is in China and decides to travel on foot to the tournament.

**Author's Note-** Hello, I hope enjoy my story. It took many years of playing Mortal Kombat and just one look at Scorpion to prepare myself for this story. R&R whenever you like!

_**Chapter 1- Stepping out of the Shadows**_

The wind blew cold on Bluesong's face. Her first week in China was a new experience for her. She was so used to the dry Texas sun; the cold Asian wind was refreshing.

Bluesong was only seventeen and barely had enough money to fly to China. She did not have enough money to live in a big modern city such as Beijing or Nanjing. She was forced to live off the land near a small ancient village in the Canton. Her first few days were a bit rough but China was her new home. Her old home was broken; it was too painful to remember. Her old home was the reason she hurt so much.

"I haven't trained once since I got to China," Bluesong though ", The only reason I came here was to train well…and to forget the past." She was lounging next to a sparkling stream; she could see her reflection clearly in the crystal water. Her eyes were a soft, warm brown. Her hair was a dark, blackish color. Her facial features were immediately recognizable and her body was soft yet pronounced. She was about five foot six or five foot seven without shoes. She was a hidden fighter, because her appearance gave no indication that she wanted to fight. Her unrelenting determination made her that way.

"I have to do something or I'm going to forget all of my training," Blue song thought ", I guess I'll enter the village and see if there's someway I can train or spar or something." She walked barefoot into the village. She was unafraid of the strangers; she could defend herself, possibly.

When Bluesong reached the village, there was many people commercing and chatting casually. She blended right into the noise and clamor of the village.

Bluesong looked around for some one who at least resembled a martial arts enthusiast, but all the villagers were too busy buying things or talking. She stopped at a few market booths to browse about when someone caught her eye. It was a tall woman with long black hair. Fastened to her hip was a glimmering pair of sai. "She must know how to fight," Bluesong thought to herself.

She dashed through the crows of people. There, in front of her stood a young woman taller than herself. She looked only a little older than Bluesong. Bluesong gathered her courage to talk to this lady. She was afraid for the first time in a while and she did not know why.

"Excuse my forwardness ma'am, but I was wondering if you would mind training with me a little, that is, if you know any fighting styles or anything like that," said Bluesong loudly. The lady looked at her. She smiled softly, Bluesong's fear quickly faded. "I do know the Martial arts well," the lady said," I will train with you if you wish. My name is Li Mei, I am not from here."

Bluesong was happy to hear her speak." I'm not from here either," she said ", My name is Bluesong." Li Mei raised her eyebrows. "Your name is Bluesong?" she asked. "Yes," Bluesong replied ", but you can call me Blue if you like." "Yes, I shall call you Blue," LI Mei said ", But, for now I believe that we should find a place to train." Blue followed Li Mei back to the forest from which Blue had come from.

They talked while they were walking back. "So, where are you from Blue?" Li Mei asked. "Well," she replied ", I'm from Texas. That's in the United States. Where are you from?" Li Mei sped up. "I'm a native of outworld. A sister realm to earthrealm," Li Mei answered. "Out-what?" Blue exclaimed. "It is just like earth, yet it is not earth," Li Mei said.

The two girls had reached the forest and continued walking inside. Blue was not interested in training anymore, she tuned to face Li Mei, she wanted to go to outworld. "Why did you come here Li Mei?" Blue asked. "I wanted to escape the chaos which engulfs outworld, "Li Mei sighed. Her explanation was simple. "I know want to return home very badly but the trip back to the portal will be too dangerous and lonely. I wish to only experience it once," Li Mei explained.

Blue knew this was her opportunity to leave her past even farther behind her. "I will travel with you LI Mei, we will travel together, I will go to outworld with you!" Blue exclaimed. Li Mei's face lit up. She became skeptical the very next moment. "Don't you have a family Blue?" she asked.

Blue flinched at the words. Her mind flooded with painful memories. Her heart ached for love. She felt as though she had been in the shadows for too long, she had been alone for too long. Li Mei could help her but she knew that Li Mei's help would be minimal.

"No," Blue choked ", I don't have a family anymore." The rage that she hoped to forget, was remembered. She began punching a nearby tree until her knuckles bled. Li Mei wanted to figure out why Blue was going into a fever-pitch.

"Why Blue?" Li Mei asked softly. A dazed look came over Blue. She went back to when she was fifteen, when she was still in Texas. She went way back and she took Li Mei with her, with her words.

She remembered it was winter. The cold rain fell in sheets on her windows. She was glad to have a roof over her head. Her television was on.

Blue looked around her room, the warmth radiated from her walls. Suddenly, the power went off. She wanted to run down stairs to her parents, but something told her not to. Something inside her knew that her room was where she should stay. She stayed for what seemed like years bathed in darkness. Her silhouette was visible against the dark gray window. She wondered why her parents were quiet and why they didn't turn the power back on. In her room, she stayed.

A while passed but she did not move. Her ears immediately tuned themselves when she heard unfamiliar footsteps on her stairs. They were slow and mocking as if they knew that she was alone.

She hid under her bed just in time to hide before the door slowly creaked open. Her Tae Kwon Do training seemed to flee from her.

Large boots tread across her carpet. They stopped surprisingly close to the bed. Blue ceased to breath, she didn't really know what to think at this moment her brain wasn't functioning properly. she passed out.

When Blue woke up, whoever that was in her room was now gone. She was drowned in darkness, yet she knew that she had to check her house for what had went on.

Blue exited her hiding spot and flicked the lights switch. The lights turned on. Blue flew down the stairs landing in the same darkness as she had had in her room. When the lights turned on everything that had a decent value in he living room was gone including her parent's lives. Their lifeless bodies lay in a pool of blood on the floor. Blue's heart turned to stone. Her senses felt only coldness.

She called the police, when they came all they could do was say sorry and send her to a bad shelter.

The people who knew her story at eh shelter wondered why she never cried nor yelled. On the inside she had a burning, tortured soul. Her tears were fire but they never fell.

Blue came back to reality. Li Mei sat next to her. "I'm sorry for you," Li Mei commiserated ", Did they ever find who It was?" "No," Blue replied dully ", No they didn't." "Will you still go with me to outworld?" Li Mei asked. "Of course I will go, this is how I forget, this is how I step out of the shadows," Blue said. "Good," Li Mei said with misplaced pride ", We will go to outworld now!"

Li Mei and Blue got to their feet. "Which way is it Li Mei?" Blue asked. "That way," LI Mei said point east ", We'll go now." "Now?" Blue exclaimed ", It's near nightfall and we don't have any food or anything like that." "Sometimes," Li Mei replied ", You just have to take chances, let's go!"

Li Mei began walking. Blue quickly slipped on her raggedy old shoes and sprinted shortly to catch up with her new friend. They were off to outworld.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- A Stranger in the Darkness**_

Night had fallen upon the two travelers. They hadn't spoken for a long time. Li Mei spoke just as the two were crossing from an open field into a dense and compact forest.

"Blue?" Li Mei called. "Yes," Blue replied sweetly. "Have you ever thought of finding a companion?" Li Mei asked, " A male companion." Blue stopped walking. "Yes, I have thought about that… a lot, I guess I can't because if I don't find a good one… the right one it would be like putting a band-aid on an open wound that won't heal. Plus it kind of hurts to pull band-aids off, " Blue replied. Li Mei though about what she had said, it made sense but Li Mei replied with a simple "oh".

The two girls had wandered deep into the forest. The light from the pale moon was lost in the leaves of the numerous trees. They stopped walking.

"I don't think we should venture any deeper into this forest, " said Blue , " We can't see and I'm afraid." "We have no choice, we have no shelter and nothing to sleep-, " Li Mei immediately stooped talking. They perked their ears up as they heard the rustling of leaves harshly conflicting with the silence they were accustomed to. "Who goes there?" Blue demanded. The rustling stopped. 'The silhouette of a tall man was barely visible. He lit a match and, in turn, lit a big candle which released ample light.

The man wore a blindfold. "My name is Kenshi young ladies, why are two vulnerable little girls out so lat at night in such a dangerous place?" Kenshi asked. "The real question is: Why do you have a blind fold on?" asked Blue. Kenshi looked in her direction. "I was blinded by Shang Tsung's trickery, my ears are my guides now, " Kenshi said ', " That is of no matter now. In what direction are you headed?" Li Mei sympathized for Kenshi, she too knew Shang Tsung. Blue knew about a man named Shang Tsung but she did not want to pry into Kenshi's business as Li Mei had done before to her.

"We are headed to outworld, " Li Mei said. Kenshi smiled. "I am also headed to outworld, " Kenshi said , " If I may accompany you, I will get you to the portal with one night's rest and one day's journey." Blue and LI Mei agree that Kenshi would do well as a guide and protector, Kenshi would accompany them on their journey to outworld.

"Yes, you may accompany us Kenshi, " said Blue , " Is this the one night of rest?" "Yes, " Kenshi replied , " I know a way out of this forest, in the direction of the portal, the meadow that I use for water and rest is just out of the forest bounds. At dawn, we will begin our day of journey. "It sounded good to Blue, she needed lots of rest.

Kenshi, Li Mei and Blue began to walk in the direction that Kenshi had indicated. After about five minutes of intense waling, Kenshi spotted the exit of the forest. It was only about ten minutes away. "Kenshi, how do you see the forest exit if you are blind?" asked Li Mei. "I have trained to use my other sensed to compensate for my blindness, " Kenshi replied, " I can sense that the exit is not too far off." Sure enough, Blue truly spotted the exit after only three minutes of walking. "There it is!" exclaimed Blue , " I see the exit!" All three of them began to run. The exit became nearer and nearer when a stranger stepped out of the shadows and into their path.

Kenshi's candle illuminated the stranger's horrible face. His mouth was a tangle of terribly serrated, sharp teeth.

Kenshi was the only one with enough courage to speak, perhaps it was because he want' aware of the monstrosity that stood before them. "Who goes there?" Kenshi asked. "My name is Baraka you blind imitation of a warrior, " Baraka stated with enthusiasm. Kenshi seemed to know him. "Baraka is it?" Kenshi asked , " I was traveling to outworld just to kill you, now that Onaga is defeated and Shao Khan's power is not what it used to be, I feel there is no need for Tarkatan trash like you." Baraka stood bewildered. "You wish to challenge me, Baraka, leader of the Tarkatan hordes?" Baraka asked indignantly. "Yes, " Kenshi replied slyly , " I shall start with you and the Tarkatan hordes shall be no more!" Kenshi withdrew his katana from its sheath; it had an odd reddish glow. Baraka sis not attack Kenshi, instead he violently grabbed Blue by her waist, with both hands he lifted her off the ground. Blue did not scream or mo, she just looked down at Baraka with a stunned look. Kenshi knew exactly what was happening and Li Mei withdrew her weapon.

"Put her down Baraka!" Kenshi exclaimed , " It is I that you must confront, not a mere child." "Hey, " Blue said reproachfully , " I'm already seventeen." "Silence!" Baraka barked , " Silence, or I will puncture all of your organs!" Blue looked down. There were tow thick blades protruding out of Baraka's forearms, they were not yet fully extended. If they were fully extended they would both have entered and exited Blue's abdomen.

Blue was not afraid of death, she was a believer and she knew that her soul would travel on to a much better place. It was just that she wasn't quite ready to die. She took a deep breath, her eyes were filling with hate, and she knew she had to do something about this unusual position. She kicked Baraka in his stomach as hard as she could, which was not very hard. Baraka let out a loud growl as he let his grasp on her go; he flew backward and landed on his back. Blue landed on her stomach but she quickly got to her feet.

"Run, both of you must run to the meadow, " Kenshi yelled. Baraka stood firmly one the ground now. He got into his silat fighting position, yet when Kenshi looked back at him he ran off of the path and into the forest. Kenshi looked back at the two girls. They both looked terrified but Kenshi could not see their faces he could only sense their fear.

"I have led you both to the meadow, use the stream for water, use the grass for rest, continue your journey without me, " Kenshi sad. "Why must you leave us now?" Blue asked "I must go after Baraka he must meet his demise, rest for one night, travel in this direction from dawn until dusk. You will reach the portal," Kenshi informed them. Kenshi ran where he had heard Baraka run. His katana was extended before him. Li Mei and Blue ran out of the forest.

"Are you alright?" Li Mei asked Blue. "Yes," Blue replied, " I'm fine. Let's go find the stream, I think it would be nice to sleep by the stream" Li Mei did not answer nor agree. They trudged along looking for a sign of water; the grass they waked through was knee high.

"Hey," Blue sang, "I've found the water!" She ran to the small river, the grass wasn't as long next to the stream. Li Mei caught up with her, they both drank, they laid in the grass hoping to fall asleep.

"I can't fall asleep," Blue said, "What if Baraka comes after me? What if Kenshi didn't find him?" "Don't worry, we're safe here, besides you have to go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us," Li Mei comforted her. "Okay, I'll go to sleep," Blue said. She closed her eyes. The music of the night played on her ears along with the running water. Sometime passed until Li Mei spoke again.

"Blue?" Li Mei asked. "Hmmm?" Blue asked lazily. "Blue isn't your real name is it? I mean Bluesong isn't your real name is it?" Li Mei pried. "No…it isn't my real name,' Blue answered. "What is your real name," Li Mei continued. "My real name is…well, that really doesn't matter," Blue said half-heartedly, "I changed my name to forget myself; I used an Indian name since I'm part Indian. I was going to name myself pain but I thought people would respond even worse to that name than Bluesong." "Oh, well…Bluesong is a nice name," Li Mei sympathized, "Bluesong is a fine name."

The both drifted off to sleep. The night was calm and Baraka did not come.

"Blue, wake up," Li Mei said, "It is time for us to begin our traveling. The portal is not too far away. I believe hat if we begin now we can complete or journey even before dusk." "Okay," Blue whined, "I'm up, let's get a move on. I want to get to outworld." "Why, are you competing in the tournament?" Li Mei asked. "What tournament?" blue asked Li Mei. "Mortal Kombat," Li Mei answered, "Are you going to defend earth? The tournament was once hosted by Shang Tsung, now we don't have to worry about him, we have to worry about Quan Chi." "Who is Quan Chi?" Blue asked. "He is an evil sorcerer. I was once asked to participate in a fight to free my people by Quan Chi. He is as vile and disgusting as they come," Li Mei explained. "If I ever meet Quan Chi, I will say hi for you," Bluesong joked. "You probably will get to meet Quan Chi," Li Mei responded, "When you do, don't accept any of his offers." Blue felt a little cold, she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach after what Li Mei had just told her but she just shook the feeling off. They took one lat look around for food, bathed a little in the small river, and set off on their journey. "Li Mei?" Blue called. "What is it?" Li Mei answered. "Please don't tell anyone my name is not really Bluesong when we get to outworld," Blue pleaded. "Okay," Li Mei said playfully, "I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Alone, or Maybe Not**_

Dusk approached rapidly; the two girls had been traveling non-stop for many hours. They had only had small fish and berries to eat, they were running on fumes. Hour after hour dragged on. Blue felt that she could go on no longer when Li Mei relieved her burden a little. "Blue," Li Mei said with an odd, tired enthusiasm, "The portal is right in front of us. It's not the main portal where we have to earn our way through with an unnecessary fight, it's a small makeshift portal, and it might not work properly. This portal is some-what of a secret, it is known only to rouges and run-always, important people don't know about it and we like to keep it that way." Blue was too busy worrying about what would happen if the portal wasn't working too well to respond. Blue looked at Li Mei with a look of worry, it was a look that she did not wear often. "Don't' worry," Li Mei said, "Nothing is going to happen, if it isn't going to work properly, we won't even be able to enter, believe me, we will know." Blue felt a lot better, a significant amount of "better" at least.

They both approached the small portal. "I'll go in first," Li Mei said, "You must run in right after me, okay?" "Okay," Blue reluctantly replied.

Li Mei did not waste anytime, she ran straight into the portal without another word. Bluesong watched as LI Mei disappeared right before her eyes, LI Mei was gone.

Blue was very hesitant to follow Li Mei, she wanted very much to go back to the small village she had known only a week. She wanted to bathe in the stream, but she knew that she had gotten herself into something much more dangerous that she had originally though.

Bluesong held her breath, closed her eyes, and ran straight for the portal, she did not open her eyes, in fact, she didn't notice any change in the environment around her. Blue stood for a while with her eyes closed, Blue didn't t know if she had already entered outworld, there was no way for her to find out without opening her eyes.

Blue opened her eyes; the sight of an unfamiliar place came as a shock to her.

Outworld looked much like her home realm. Outworld just looked like no one had tried to grown any type of grass for a very long time. Bluesong could, however, see a large forest with plentiful grass and other vegetation. Outworld was not that different at all. I t was just a bit odd and gloomy; the colors of everything were just a shade off.

"Li Mei!" Blue called in anguish. Blue had just realized that her friend was no where to be seen, she did not arrive at the same location as Li Mei, Blue concluded. "Li Mei! Where are you?" Blue called once again. "Li Mei," Blue repeated sadly. Fear crept over Blue. She was in a strange land that she did not know; to top it all off, she was completely alone.

Blue decided it would be best if she wandered about until she found Li Mei or someone who know LI Mei's whereabouts.

"Li Mei!" Blue called loudly as she walked alone in ht desolate wasteland.

Nearby, two vile netherealm oni were chasing a bird, it was one of their desperate attempts at getting something to eat. They had not eaten for many days now and their growing lust for human flesh was becoming too much to bear.

"Moloch," Drahmin called to his oni friend, "Do you hear that yelling? It sounds like it is coming from a human, a female human." "Yes," Moloch replied with an eager voice, "I can hear her yelling." "We should hurry and find her," Drahmin said slyly, "I can taste her flesh now, female human have the easiest flesh to tear."

Moloch agreed with his friend completely, he shook his big body, like a dog, in excitement. He was a massive, roughly gorilla shaped oni. Drahmin was no where near as big as Moloch, yet he was probably just as strong as Moloch. Drahmin was a disgusting looking specimen of netherealm filth. His rotting flesh attracted many insects; he looked like a normal human from a distance but he was easily recognizable as a disgusting oni from a regular distance.

"Let us go Drahmin," Moloch said zealously, "I can see her, you know the plan. Go!"

"Li Mei," Blue yelled tiredly, "Where are you Li Mei?" Blue was exhausted; she decided to sit down on the odd looking ground. Bluesong began to pluck the strange flowers out of the earth when she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around only to be looking up into the horrible mangled face of Drahmin. Blue let out a terrible shriek, she stood up and tried to run away from him; he immediately grabbed her arm. Drahmin was too strong for her and Blue could not tear away.

"Do not fear me little human," Drahmin said, "My name is Drahmin, I only wish to feast on your flesh," said Drahmin jokingly. "Let me go!" Blue yelled, "Please let me go." "I do not respond well to pleading," aid Drahmin, "It only makes me want your soft flesh even more. I want to touch it…I want to feel it…I want to eat it."

Suddenly, Drahmin let his firm grip on her arm loose. Bluesong ran for her life in the direction opposite Drahmin, she looked back at Drahmin to fully realize what she had escaped. When she turned around, however, she had to come to a screeching halt to avoid crashing into Moloch. "Hello little human," said Moloch mockingly, "I don not wish to harm you very much. It'll only hurt for a while, then you won't even feel a thing. That is unless; Drahmin wants to have a little fun with you first. Blue turned around to run again but Drahmin was practically breathing down her neck. Blue was definitely trapped.

Moloch came in closer to her; she closed her eyes and looked down and away from Moloch. Drahmin playfully pushed her in the direction of the approaching oni. Bluesong went numb with fear. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see both of the oni fixing their eyes on something else.

Three small figures approached rapidly. They came into focus, and Blue recognized them as human.

"Leave her alone or we'll kill the both of you," yelled on of the people. Drahmin and Moloch were reluctant to run away from their precious little prey but they were too tired to fight and they knew that they could not scare nor intimidate the other people as easily they did Blue. Finally Drahmin and Moloch ran off. "This is not the last you will see of us," yelled Moloch as they retreated.

Blue turned to her new friends. She saw that one was a young looking blond man, a read-headed lady, and a man who was wearing an odd looking mask.

"Hello," said the read-head girl, "My name is Kira, what is yours?" Blue quickly replied, "My name is Bluesong." "Bluesong is your name?" asked the blonde man. "Yes," Bluesong said once again, "but you may all me Blue if you wish." "Okay," said the blonde man, "We will call you Blue. My name is Kobra, and that guy with the masks over there is Kabal." They all stared intently upon her. Kabal sort of creeped her out with his mask, his breathing was distorted.

""Why are you here alone Blue?" Kira asked, you really shouldn't be in outworld alone, you leaned that the hard way." Blue nodded in agreement. "I wasn't supposed to be alone, I came with my friend Li Mei but I can not find her," said Blue, "Can you help me find her?" "We will do what we can, but I think it is best if you stayed with us. Where were you headed?" asked Kabal. "Well," explained Blue, "I was headed to a tournament called "Mortal Kombat," my friend was supposed to take me there but now I am alone." "We are headed there too," said Kabal, "You will stay with us and we will take you to the tournament with us."

Blue really didn't want to abandon Li Mei but she just wasn't going to be able to find her, and she wanted to get to the tournament. "Okay then, I guess we should get going then," said Blue.

They began walking toward the forest that Blue had been looking at before. It was nearing nightfall. "Do we have to go into that forest? Blue asked, "It's getting dark." "Yes," said Kobra, "We're lucky it isn't the living forest." "Why?" asked Blue. "Because," replied Kira, "The living forest is even worse to be in at night, the trees have faces, they stare at you as if they can really see." Blue was very thankful that they were not going into the living forest.

They reached the forest after only a couple of minutes of walking. Blue was really anxious to rest, her ordeal with Drahmin and Moloch was something that she did not want to remember but she couldn't help remembering Drahmin's face.

"Okay," Kabal said tiredly, "We will be needing our rest now; we have many days of traveling ahead of us." "Me and Kabal will be right over here if you need us," said Kobra.

Kira led Blue to a soft spot on the ground, Blue and Kira gathered may leaves to make the ground seem a little bit softer. "Why do we sleep on the ground?" Blue asked. "We sleep on the ground because we have not time to set up camp, tomorrow we will wake up, bath in the pond, groom ourselves, and head for another day of traveling. Once we reach a village we will stay indoors and buy supplies," Kira explained. It all sounded sensible to Bluesong. "Why do you, Kobra, and Kabal travel together Kira?" Blue asked. "Because," she replied sleepily, "We are all member of the Back Dragon and we must travel together. Now go to sleep, if you don't go to sleep Kabal will have to carry you all of tomorrow while you snore away." Blue didn't want Kabal to touch her, much less carry her.

Kira turned over on her side and fell into a deep sleep. Blue, however, could not help worrying about Drahmin, he had run in the direction that she had traveled. Her new companions were nice but she got an odd feeling from them. She felt like she really did not belong, but she could not find LI Mei. Why was it that whenever she found a friend or someone who actually cared about her, they left her. She fell asleep thinking her thoughts of pain and torment, she was used to that.

The morning came unexpectedly, Bluesong was caught off guard. "Come on," Kira called to Blue, "We must bathe quickly; Kabal has caught fish to eat."

They both ran to the pond. Blue tested the water, it was extremely cod, she didn't want to get in hut she got it over with quickly. "Kira!" Kobra called very loudly. Kira turned to Blue and spoke to her, "Wait here Blue, I must see why I am needed, don't move from here, I will be right back."

Blue redressed when Kira left, she was waiting for Kira to leave so she could redress, she was tired of waiting in the water. "Hey," someone called for behind the brush. "Hey come over here," the voice called again.

Bluesong knew the voce did not belong to Drahmin so she reluctantly followed the instruction. She was ready to fight, hopefully she didn't need to. Blue entered the brush and thicket with great difficulty. Behind the dense vegetation she saw a man dressed much like a ninja and an old woman with white hair.

"Hello there young lady," said the man, "We do not have much time, my name is Sub-Zero and my associate her is Armana." "We have been studying you and your little friend," said the old woman named Armana," You don't seem to be of the Black Dragon." I'm not of the Black Dragon," Blue said a little confused. "What is you name?" asked Sub-Zero. "My name is Bluesong, but most people prefer to call me Blue." "Well Blue," Said Sub-Zero, "We know that by your action, you do not seem to be of bad character, why are you associated with fiends such as Kira, Kobra, and Kabal?" "I was looking for my fried Li Mei," explained Blue, "When two gruesome oni attacked me, I would have surely been harmed in unimaginable ways if not for Kira, Kobra, and Kabal. How do you know them?" "They are our foes," said Armana, "They are affiliated with many evil people such as Quan Chi and Shao Kahn, we do not tolerate their kind. " Blue remembered Quan Chi's name. Her new friends were the bad guys." "We are warriors whose alignment is good, we protect earthrealm," said Sub-Zero, "At Mortal Kombat we fight to save earthrealm. Kira, Kabal, and Kobra, however, fight against us, are you one of them?" "No," Blue said defiantly, "I am good, I was not aware of their alignment. I am too going to compete in Mortal Kombat, I will fight for earthrealm." "Good," Sub-Zero said sternly, "From now on your new mission is to protect earthrealm, be brave and strong, if you find any warrior with a neutral min you must sway them to do good for earthrealm just as we have done to you. Now you must run as fast and far as you can from your new enemies. We will see you again when we will fight to protect earthrealm, until then, run." "You'd better start running now," Armana said with fear, "Kira and Kabal are coming."

Blue did not say a word. She could see Kira and Kabal approaching fast, she dashed off through the thicket leaving Sub-Zero and Armana behind. She ran as fast as she could run. Bluesong felt a bubbling stream of seething rage run through her. Blue could not understand why Kira, Kabal, and Kobra would lead her, unknowingly, into a life of evil. She almost went to Mortal Kombat fighting against earthrealm, her own home. She was going get them back for their trickery.

Once again, Blue had been blinded by hr want for someone. It hurt very badly, she was gong to get revenge, she didn't know on whom, she had so much hatred and blind rage, her unrelenting pain had finally gotten to her. She broke down crying tears of fire. Her blood flowed through her veins like icicles…Quan Chi was the object of her hatred an optimism at the same time. Quan Chi was, to her, the man in her room that day that her parents were violently murdered. Quan Chi was the reason, to her, that she had no family, and the reason why everyone around her left or betrayed, of course he wasn't really, but still he would pay. Quan Chi would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Embrace the Darkness**_

Bluesong had finally woken up from her episode, her head was throbbing. She was alone again, it was the mid-afternoon and the sun was high. "Ughhh," Blue groaned as she struggled to get to her feet. She lifted her hands to her face and wiped off the dry tears. Blue's feelings toward others weren't so harsh now, yet her anger wasn't fading away completely as it usually did but it was a formidable weapon that she could use to her advantage.

"I have to get to a village soon," Blue though, "I'm alone and I don't' even know where the tournament is!" Blue did not know where the tournament was being held, the she remembered that Li Mei had once said that Mortal Kombat would be held in earthrealm. "Then why in the world would Li Mei lead her to outworld?" She asked herself, "Oh great, I don't even know my way around outworld and now I have to go back to earthrealm. Well, I guess I better just look for someone who does know where and how I can get back to earthrealm."

Blue began to walk in no significant direction, her thoughts were on her loneliness and she could not think of a plan as to how she was going to get herself to how she was going to get herself out of outworld, finding someone that was also going to the tournament seemed to be the best choice. Alone, Blue walked until dusk. There was no village in sight; there was just a large forest that grew on the horizon. "Uh-oh," Blue sighed. There was no way around it, she had to enter the living forest. The living forest had a substantial amount of more gloominess than that of outworld; she could feel death drift out of the dreadful trees like oxygen.

Blue took her time in walking towards the forest entrance, she was in no hurry to be alone in the forest, it was almost nightfall. "Blue," Bluesong though to herself, "You must go into that forest whether you like it or not, remember, there might be a village on the other side, that is what Kabal said." "Alright," Blue said triumphantly, "I'm going into that forest."

The last golden rays of the hiding sun were no longer visible through the trees. Blue stood silently for a while letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she definitely regretted not having a lantern. Every step that Blue took was a gamble and Blue hoped that she would make it through the forest alright.

Blue walked through the forest with great caution, her ever present weariness occupied her mind until she finally realized that she hadn't had a single thing to eat all day. In fact she really hadn't anything to eat since she and Li Mei had left the meadow. "Oh," Blue thought, "I really wish I hadn't thought about my hunger, my fatigue is catching up with me. I really don't think that I can go on any longer, but I have no where to sleep."

It was the first time Blue fully realized that she was completely lost with no food, no water, and no shelter. She didn't even have the direction to the important tournament, but she had to keep on going. "I'll make it some how," Blue thought, "I know I can make it. I just have to rest a little bit. Maybe if I sit for a while I will begin to feel better."

Blue searched for a safe place to sit, she found a nice grassy spot right by a tree that she could use to lean against. She sat down and closed her eyes to rest, the tree was not too comfortable but it was all she had.

Bluesong had only just begun to rest when she heard a human-like groan. Thoughts of Drahmin's face played on her mind, shiver ran down her spine. The groan was very near, it sounded like it was coming from under her. "What the-," Blue gasped as she turned around to look for the source of the sound. The tree was making the noise. The tree had a face and the face was emitting the awful noise. "What?" Blue asked aloud. She was both confused and terrified at the same time. Then, she remembered that Kira and Kobra had once mentioned the faces on the trees but Blue had only partially believed them.

Blue ran frantically back and forth amongst the trees checking for more faces, many of the trees did have faces. She felt their eyes on her as if they were watching her; she was being watched by the creepy trees with faces of anger. Bluesong began to run in fear.

The caution that Blue had once used as she walked through the forest was gone. She ran through the forest narrowly escaping collision.

Blue did manage to run safely for a few minutes until her luck ran out. As she was running, Blue dodged a tree but ran right into a person. At first Blue did not recognize the person as male or female, it was too dark to tell but when the person got off of the ground they lit a lantern which emitted a very large amount of light. A large perimeter was illuminated by the lantern.

Blue then recognized the person as a woman and the woman had wings.

"What is your name insolent fool?" the winged lady asked. "My name is Bluesong, call me Blue strange looking woman," Blue retorted. "So," the lady said, "First you almost break all of my limbs and then you proceed to mock me," the woman said. "You called me a fool first so-," Blue was Interrupted. "Silence," the lady said, "My name is Nitara vampiress of the night, you need not explain because explanations are useless. I much prefer to kill." Nitara reached behind her back and pulled out a dagger with a large blade. "You will repay me for your rudeness with your blood," Nitara yelled.

Bluesong's anger was flooding back to her. Normally, she would have tried to run away but she hated this vampiress too much to run. Blue was going to stand and fight even though she was unarmed and probably could not withstand too many dagger slices and stabs. Blue entered her fighting position. Nitara was not impressed by Blue's bravery, she readied her dagger, she raised it up closer to Blue's neck. Blue readied her fists, when, in the blink of an eye, a large roped spear hurtled through the air. It hit Nitara's dagger, knocking it out of her hand. The roped spear quickly retreated to its place in the darkness.

Nitara and Blue stared in the direction from which the spear had come from; their eyes were fixed on the darkness. Slowly a figure immerged out of the pressing night. Blue could tell it was a man, he was tall and muscular. As he slowly approached, the light lit up his features. He, like Sub-Zero, was dressed as a Ninja, he held the spear that had saved Blue in his had. He spoke with an intriguing voce, "leave her alone Nitara." The man stepped in front of Blue shielding her from the vampire woman. "I do not wish to fight you, it is the stupid little girl behind you whose blood I wish to spill," Nitara growled. "If you wish to spill her blood Nitara," said the man, "You must first spill mine." Nitara looked at him coldly. "Fine," Nitara said, "I will leave, but know that the girl is no longer safe within my presence." Nitara slowly backed away. As Nitara was leaving, Blue looked at the man and thought to herself, "Why would this stranger offer his life before mine? He doesn't know me and I do not know him, yet I feel like…I feel like I know his past and he knows mine all too well." Nitara had left, and the man was turning to leave too.

"Wait," Bluesong called, "Wait, you saved my life." "I know," said the man, "I was there." "Why did you do that, you don't even know my name," Blue said. "I just felt that I had to save you," said the man, "My name is Scorpion, what is yours?" "My name is Bluesong," Blue replied, "You can call me Blue. Where are you headed?" "Blue, huh?" Scorpion asked, "I'm headed to earthrealm for a tournament." "Mortal Kombat?" Blue asked knowingly, "Why are you going there?" "I'm going because I'm meeting up with an old friend of mine, Quan Chi," Scorpion said sarcastically. "Why," Blue pried.

Blue immediately felt sorry for asking g this question. Scorpion's eyes, which looked absolutely, breathtakingly, ghastly, filled with pain and rage the same way Blue's did the day that Li Mei had asked about her family. Blue knew why Scorpion looked this way but she wanted to hear the story anyway.

Scorpion spilled his story to Blue. He told her how Quan Chi had murdered his family and framed Sub-Zero's older brother. He told her about how he was killed by Lin Kuei ninjas and brought back as the true monstrosity he was now, a hellspawn spectre. He also told her how he killed Sub-Zero's older brother due to Quan Chi's deception, and how he never escapes the guilt. Blue knew his feelings. Finally she knew someone like her, Scorpion's soul burned the same way as, yet it was much more powerful. It was more horrible than hers. Bluesong could no t help wanting to help Scorpion. She wanted to steal his pain but she did not know how, but if she did she would.

Blue, in turn, told Scorpion about her family. She could not help crying when she was done with her story. She even told Scorpion that she too wanted to kill Quan Chi; she didn't know why she just did. Blue also told Scorpion that Li Mei had left her and Kira, Kabal, and Kobra had tricked her after they saved her from Drahmin and Moloch.

"You know Drahmin and Moloch?" Scorpion asked. "Yes. Why?" Blue said. "No reason," Scorpion said lazily, "Just more of my enemies."

Blue wanted to go to Mortal Kombat with Scorpion. He could even help the earthrealm fighters in their fight for good. She couldn't conjure enough courage to ask Scorpion if she could go with him, it had been easy to ask everyone else. It just blurted out, "Scorpion, can I go with you to Mortal Kombat? I was going but I don't know where it is and I can't get out of outworld and-." "Yes, you can come with me," Scorpion said somewhat shyly. He wasn't used to company, "We will start traveling tonight." "Tonight?" Blue asked, "But, I haven't stopped traveling since I got here and I haven't had anything to eat." "Hold on," Scorpion said. He reached into a large bag that was slung over his shoulder and pulled out bread and dry meat. He also unhooked a large drinking pouch from a hook on his hip. "Here," he said, "Eat, drink and then we will begin to travel." "Thank you so much," Blue said as she began to scarf down meat. Her stomach was overjoyed at finally having food. "Why do we have to start traveling tonight though?" asked Blue, "It's so dark." "If it's one thing I've learned by being attacked so much during the day, it's to embrace the darkness, use it as a shield from your enemies," said Scorpion.

It made sense to Blue. They would travel during the night, and day if possible.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- The Long Road Ahead**_

Scorpion and Blue began to walk through the forest. Blue was brimming with energy from her meal and she was too energetic to watch where she was going. Twice she tripped on tree roots, Scorpion had to stop and help her off the ground. Scorpion was strong, Blue felt safe from Drahmin while Scorpion was with her.

"Day is approaching," Scorpion said as he turned around to look at Blue, "Are you too tired to keep going? We've been walking all night." "Yeah," Blue replied softly, "I'm kind of tired but I can keep going." "Okay," Scorpion said as he kept walking.

Day came and Blue's stomach was signaling for more food but she did not want to ask for more.

"How long is it going to take to get to the tournament anyway," asked Blue. "Well," said Scorpion, "We're moving at a g pretty good pace so I'd say only about…two weeks or so." "Two weeks?" Blue asked in disbelief, "I thought it would take a couple of days." "Well," Scorpion explained, "We still have to make it to the small portal; from there we must travel to the Lost Sea." "Okay," Blue sighed.

Scorpion suddenly veered off to the left of Blue. "Wait, where are you going?" Blue called, "Aren't we going to the village on the other side of this forest." "No," Scorpion answered, "We're going to the portal, the one only the runaways know about." "The same one I cam through," Blue said.

They walked rigorously until the mid-afternoon. Scorpion stopped abruptly after he heard Blue's stomach growl. "Are you hungry Blue?" he mocked. "Yes," she answered holing he arms over her stomach. "Let's eat then," he said in his strange booming voice muffled by his mask. She wondered why he never took his mask off but she remembered what happened the last time she asked him a question that was none of her business.

Scorpion invited Blue to sit on the ground before he sat himself. He took out more bread, meat, and water. They shared all of the food and water. "So I guess that we'll be traveling together for a while," Scorpion said as he struggled putting his food under his mask. "Yeah," Blue sighed as she longed to ask her question, but his mask was his business.

She stared at Scorpion while she ate. She felt odd with him, like she knew him so well.

They finished eating at the same time. "I guess I'm running out of food and water," Scorpion tried to say as softly as his voice would allow, "We've got a long road ahead of us, we had better get going."

They both got to their feet and dusted themselves off. Scorpion had dirt all down his back. "Wait," Blue called just as Scorpion began to walk. He stopped and she gently patted off his back. "There," Blue said softly. "Thank you," Scorpion said in return.

They both began to walk.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- Falling**_

Another long, rigorous day of walking was coming to a close and night was once again falling. Blue knew that she wasn't up to walking for another whole night.

Tonight," Scorpion unintentionally boomed, "We will rest." Relief washed over Blue, her legs were weak with the days of fatigue that she had ignored. Scorpion found a nice spot for blue to sleep, the soil was loose and the grass was downy. Scorpion decided to sleep in a particularly uncomfortable spot, yet it was close enough for Scorpion to keep an eye on Blue. Blue immediately began to drift off to sleep. A warm breeze gently caressed them and Blue was no longer awake.

Blue woke up with a start. It was not yet day break, in fact, it was a few hours away. Bluesong decided that she would try to bathe before Scorpion woke so she would be ready to travel as soon as he got up. Scorpion had told her about a stream that ran through the living forest. She could go there, it wasn't far and she had already grown accustomed to the faces on the tree. Blue rose with difficulty and yawned. Her body was very soar from the seemingly endless walking. She wondered if the forest even ended but really she knew it did. Blue thought of waking Scorpion so they could walk together but she decided against it after only a moment's thought.

She began to walk slowly to the stream. The sounds of the early morning helped to sooth her. Outworld crickets chirped and other insects buzzed around lazily. It seemed as though Blue had been walking for only a few moments when she heard the soft gurgling of water very close by. The stream was very close.

When Blue did reach the stream she got prepared and began to bath. The water was cold but it relaxed her aching muscles. She wondered if Scorpion's muscles ached too, he had a lot of muscles. He looked so strong. Bluesong bathed for a very long time. She couldn't help it because she had become accustomed to the water and now the air seemed cold, but she had to get out of the water soon.

Suddenly, Blue heard footsteps. She looked around, frantically looking in every direction. There was absolutely no one around her. She finally decided that perhaps an animal had run near the stream.

Blue was forced to finally get out of the stream. Her skin was becoming wrinkled from all of the absorbed and lost water. She got out of the stream and quickly dressed herself again. Blue combed her hair with her fingers until it flattened and partially dried. It looked shiny and clean. Blue lounged around the stream for a bit, she admired the sparkling water.

She heard footstep once again, she froze, they were behind her. Blue could not and would not turn around, she wouldn't' even breath. "Hello again," someone said from behind her. Her heart stopped when she realized who the voice belonged to. It belonged to Drahmin. He roughly and violently twisted a lock of her hair around one of his disgusting and filthy finger. He then grabbed her arm until it hurt to the point that she let out a small cry. He turned her around until she faced him. Moloch was no where to be seen. Drahmin caught Blue's eyes wandering frantically around. "No," Drahmin said loudly, "There is no one around to hear you if you scream." Blue did not reply but just stared up at his face in terror. He laughed at her frightened expression. "Thanks to you," Drahmin said tightening his hold in her hair since his grip on her arm was already tight enough, "Mooch and I haven't eaten in too many days to count. But, today you aren't getting away. When I get through with you, you are going to wish you had never been born, then after that, I'm going to enjoy eating your soft mortal flesh slowly and painfully. For you, of course. "Drahmin is probably right," Blue thought, "There's really no way I'm going to make it out of here alive this time."

Back at Blue's resting sight, Scorpion got up from his uncomfortable sleeping spot. He immediately noticed that Blue was not where she was supposed to be. He panicked. He thought maybe she had gone to bathe but he could not be sure. Scorpion began to run in the direction of the stream. He arrived just in time to see Drahmin truing to drag Bluesong into the brush.

"Put her down Drahmin," Scorpion boomed. In Drahmin's shock he loosened his grip on Blue. She struggled her way away from Drahmin. Once Blue was no in Scorpion's way anymore, he hurtled his roped spear at Drahmin. It entered somewhere in his ribcage. "Get over here," Scorpion yelled as he pulled Drahmin to him using the lodged spear. Drahmin's feet dragged on the ground as he tried to stop himself. He had pulled the spear out of himself and threw it on the ground but it was too late, he was already only a few feet away from Scorpion. Scorpion attacked Drahmin with a few punches before Drahmin pulled away and ran. He did not even look back.

Scorpion turned to look at Blue. Her hair was knotted from where Drahmin had twisted it around his finger tightly. Her arm was bruised from where Drahmin had gripped it so tightly she cried out. "Scorpion I'm sorry that I-," Blue said as Scorpion walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her. She was speechless but she just fell for him completely in that one infinitesimal moment. "What is wrong?" Blue asked quietly. He gripped his face and pulled it off like a second mask to reveal a secret, a flaming skull.

Blue was shocked, yes, but she did not care. He knew that she did not care without her telling him. Wordlessly he put his face on. He bent close to her face, looking down at her. They kissed. The kiss was slow and shy at first but it grew rapidly. Scorpion's hands ran through her soft hair. Hours seemed to go by before they stopped. "What about your family?" Blue asked as gently as she could. The pain did not flood back to Scorpion's ghostly eyes. It was then that Bluesong realized that she had stolen some of Scorpion's pain and suffering. His torment was now hers and hers was his, they shared it. "I lost my family too long ago, my wife's memories are fading," Scorpion said sadly, "Yet, I never expected to stay alone forever…especially since the first moment I ever saw you."

They began to kiss again. More pain was shared between them. Warm winds blew over them and Scorpion held her in his two strong arms. The walked back into the forest together. They still hurt but they didn't hurt alone. They hurt together.

Blue woke up the next morning. Scorpion was lying awake next to her. "I wanted to make sure Drahmin did not come again," Scorpion said still staring up at the tree branches. Blue struggled to move closer to him and put one of her arms over his chest, it did not quite reach all the way. Scorpion looked at her and smiled through his mask, his eyes gave it away.

Blue remembered when she first saw Scorpion, she didn't really think he was the type that smiled often, she thought.

"We've got to travel today," Scorpion said. "Okay," Blue replied sleepily. They both got up and began to walk. Scorpion pulled out his last serving of food and drink, he handed it to Blue. "Eat it," he said. "No, I can't," Blue said. "It's the last of the food and water that I have," Scorpion insisted, "It will be a couple of days until I have anymore so you'd better eat it. If I catch anything in the forest though, we'll eat it." Blue offered Scorpion some of the food but he refused to eat it.

They walked a long ways and Scorpion carried Blue when ever she felt tired, but they still had a long way to go.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7- Torn Apart**_

Scorpion and Bluesong walked together until nightfall. Scorpion had again decided to rest for the night. He found a suitable spot for Blue to lay. It was a while before he even searched for a spot for himself. He was busy gathering kindle and firewood. He had decided that it was a nice night for a warm fire. He used his head to light the fire. Blue could not help laughing and Scorpion could not help laughing with her. Her laugh was soft and tinkling, his laugh was stiff and seldom used but it did not matter to them. Suddenly, the laughter stopped. Scorpion walked over to Blue and laid next to her, the fire made her face glow. That night was special to Blue and Scorpion. They did not rest at all. From that night on, they were connected in an unconnectable way. It was irreversible. They did something that mortals and hellspawn specters should not do together.

Bluesong awoke in the morning to strange voices that she did not recognize. Her vision was blurry as she yawned and stretched as she usually did. When she yawned for the second time she could feel that she was being watched. She opened her eyes only to meet the eyes of unfamiliar faces. They were dark and sinister. Her heart sank when she saw Scorpion chained and bound to a tree. He looked as if he wanted to speak to her but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you said a voice from behind her, "I was admiring you while you slept. A sight I would like to see that more often. My name is Quan Chi, and yours would be?" "My name is Blue, Bluesong really," Blue replied hotly. It was Quan Chi, the man she had never met and yet she despised him so much. She got up and approached Quan Chi, Quan Chi lifted his hand and Blue could not move. She was not completely or appropriately dressed from the previous night.

"I greatly desire you companionship Bluesong," Quan Chi said, "Where were you going?" "I was going to the Mortal Kombat tournament," Blue replied still trying to move. "Nonsense," Quan Chi mocked, "You've just had a change of plans. You will travel with me, but you will not compete. It is not your place, you place is by my side." Blue was overflowing with anger and frustration but she couldn't do anything about it.

Quan Chi turned to his henchmen that had bound Scorpion to the tree. "Make sure that the fool can't escape," Quan Chi ordered, "We Are leaving soon." Four henchmen or mercenaries checked Scorpion's binding while two henchmen grabbed a hold of Blue. She was shackled and flung over their shoulder. "Scorpion," Blue cried, "Help me!" Scorpion did not speak, he couldn't. He only looked at her with a tormented expression. His head dropped down and he stared at the ground. Scorpion could no longer bear to see Blue in pain. "No," Blue cried quietly," Scorpion."

A while had passed since Blue had been taken. She was still flung over two henchmen shoulders. She bobbed up and down as they walked. Dry tears stained her soft face. Scorpion and she had been painfully torn apart.

Quan Chi spoke, "You are better off with me. I can take care of you, you can have many things and you will not have to walk nor starve." Blue did not have the will to talk, she only looked at him and turned away. Quan Chi ordered them to stop. He approached blue slowly. She could see sweat beads cover his whitish grew skin. He approached her until she could feel him breathe through his nose onto her face. "You are mine now," he said coldly, "Feeling sorry for yourself won't help you." He backed away and they continued walking. Blue began to cry again. She cried herself to sleep.

Scorpion remained in the same position for hours. He stared hard at the floor and remained empty. How could he let her go? They had only been together for a few short days and it was definitely not enough. Scorpion told her he loved her the night that changed their feelings for each other, and he meant it. He had already let Quan Chi get away with the murder of his family. Now, just when he found someone else, just when he was beginning to heal, Quan Chi ripped Blue away from him. Scorpion was beaten. Quan Chi remained the winner. "No," Scorpion thought aloud, "Quan Chi will not do this again."

Scorpion's unrelenting determination, fueled by his rage, torment, pain, anguish, and suffering, would not let him quit. He gathered his love for Blue and began to break away from the chains. He pulled until he was free.

He ran as fast as he could to get to Blue.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8- Attack_**

Quan Chi's henchmen had set up a rest area that Blue was not used to. Instead of sleeping on the hard ground, she would be sleeping on a soft mat in a tent like structure. It was big enough for three people but only two would be occupying it. Blue wanted to cry because she knew Quan Chi would be right there beside her.

The henchmen were quietly directed to sleep on the ground outside the tent by Quan Chi. He then walked back. Blue could see his silhouette before he entered the tent like structure.

Blue was lying down on her mat staring up at the roof with her dry tears still intact. Quan Chi entered and lay himself down next to her. Blue's stomach twisted into a tight knot with despair.

Scorpion was still running. He knew that the direction he was running in was the correct one. He just hoped that he could make it to Blue in time. In time for what, he hoped he did not know.

Suddenly, Scorpion saw light up ahead. It looked like a lantern. He ran even faster than before, his side hurt and he was suffocating from not breathing enough but he didn't care. He ran until he almost reached the light.

It was Quan Chi's resting area. The light he saw was a lantern suspended from one of the corners on the tent like structure. Six henchmen stood between him and the structure. They weren't going to be a problem.

Silently he crept to the further most man from the tent. He pulled out his mugai ryu from its sheath and killed him. He crept to each man until none were left alive. Now it was just him and Quan Chi like it was so many times before only this time, Quan Chi would not be left alive.

Scorpion held his sword above his head, and he made his way towards the tent like structure.

Inside the tent had fallen asleep, Quan Chi had also. Just as Scorpion reached the tent, Quan Chi opened one eye and saw the shadow of Scorpion dance across the outside of the tent like structure. He sprang up and off the mat. He dove through the air and out of the tent like structure's exit with enough force to tackle Scorpion to the ground.

Blue had awoken at the sound of Scorpion's surprised yell. The tent like structure's exit was open and she watched the fight from safety.

Scorpion and Quan Chi had both managed to get to their feet. Scorpion's mugai ryu was knocked out of his hand by the surprise tackle and both men were unarmed they were forced to fight with only their bodies. Scorpion, however, pulled out his roped spear. It was covered with Drahmin's blood and he hoped it would soon be covered with Quan Chi's. He threw it at Quan Chi but Quan Chi ducked just in time. He grabbed the rope and used it to pull Scorpion to him. Quan Chi threw a green skull fire-ball at Scorpion; it hit him in the torso and inflicted serious damage. Scorpion lay immobilized on the ground. Quan Chi walked slowly toward him thinking that he had been triumphant once again. Quan Chi looked through the entrance of the tent like structure at Blue. While Quan Chi had his attention on Blue, Scorpion reached as far as he could with out really moving, to get his roped spear back. After stretching his arm out to its fullest extent, he grabbed a hold of the rope and pulled the spear back to himself. Quan Chi looked back at Scorpion but it was too late. Scorpion pulled back his arm to throw the spear. Quan Chi had no time to react and Scorpion had no time to aim. The spear flew through the air and pierced through Quan Chi's shoulder. Blood gushed down his side. Scorpion pulled on the rope. The spear was pulled out leaving a gaping wound which continued to bleed uncontrollably. Quan Chi stared at it before he finally placed his hand over it. He turned to Scorpion. "This is not the last you will see of me," He yelled.

Quan Chi began to run into the woods. Scorpion did not follow him. He turned to the tent like structure. Blue ran out of it and threw her arms around Scorpion. She ripped his mask off and they kissed. Both hugged each other in the lamplight.

Blue looked down and saw the wounds the skull fire-ball had left on Scorpion. He bled from his chest, shoulder and abdomen. "Don't worry about those," Scorpion said as comfortingly as he could, "They'll heal." Blue smiled and looked in the direction Quan Chi had run, darkness was all that could be seen. "What about Quan Chi?" Bluesong asked. "We'll see him again," Scorpion said, "Next time he won't get to run away."

Blue knew they would see him again, and soon too.

"So, are you still going to come with me to the tournament?" Scorpion asked. Blue nodded her head finally wiping away the dry tears. "Okay," Scorpion said, "I guess we had better get going then." They both stood up. Scorpion walked over to his sword and picked it up off of the ground. He wiped the blood and grass from the blade. Scorpion placed it back in its sheath. "Let us go," Scorpion said. He began to walk and Blue followed. They walked together. They both still felt pain but they did not feel it alone anymore. They felt it together.

Blue did not feel empty anymore. "Why did you come back to get me?" Blue asked. "I think you should already know the answer to that question," Scorpion answered. "Scorpion," Blue said seriously, "You had a family, you withstood years of torture because of them. You can't just cover your wounds up with me." Blue regretted saying this but it was something she had to say, it was something that she had been thinking ever since the night she had given an important piece of herself to Scorpion.

Scorpion looked hard at her, "I already told you that I can't stay alone. All these years I've traveled without anyone to talk to, I've always thought about what would've happened if I could've just stayed dead. Blue, now that I've found you I want to live. I need you." Blue's worries that Scorpion was just trying to help himself by using her were gone. She felt the same way about him. "Okay," Blue said with a crooked smile. She hugged him and they were on their way once again.

Scorpion did not pay attention to where he was going. He was reminiscing about his life before his family was murdered. He remembered his wife's face. It was similar to Blues in its softness and prettiness. He recalled his wife smiling at him, it brought him peace but Blue's smile brought him peace also. It was a different peace; it was a completing peace, something that his wife did not bring. His wife was always missing something and he thought that maybe he saw it in Bluesong.

While Scorpion was not paying attention to the path, he tripped over a large rock and fell hard on the ground. Blue tripped over him and fell on him. The both looked at each other and Blue began to laugh. They stayed that way for a while just resting and lounging. Blue got up on her own, Scorpion followed her and they walked.

"I just realized Scorpion," Blue said breaking the silence, "If you hadn't saved me from Drahmin, I'd be skinless and dead right now. Thank you." "You're welcome," Scorpion said, "It was nothing."

They continued walking wordlessly. Night was turning into day. They came upon a large water fall. It was a sign that the forest was about to end. "Let's swim!" Blue exclaimed. Blue ran into the water splashing and sloshing about. Scorpion ran in after her, he fell in face first into the water and disappeared under the surface. Blue looked around for him, but she couldn't find him. Scorpion suddenly burst out of the water in front of her spraying water all over her, they laughed and played. "I never used to play around or laugh at all, what is she doing to me?" Scorpion thought to himself.

Little did they know that they were being watched. Waiting in the trees, just beyond ear shot was a man wanting revenge and a new group of his assassins waiting to carry out his death orders.

Blue became very tired of being in the cold water. She had felt too many slimy things encircle her legs too many times to ignore. "Scorpion, we are almost out of the forest, I think we should get to the small portal at least by today. It's still very early," said Blue already starting to get out of the water. Scorpion had a hard time pulling his large feet out of the thick mud as they quickly sunk in after every step. "Alright," he said as he filled his drinking pouch with water, "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9- Waiting Just Outside**_

Blue and Scorpion were greatly refreshed from being in nice cool water. They were no longer hot and sweaty with dirt and grass covering them. Blue was in a playful mood. She began to run leaving Scorpion behind so that she could hide in what was becoming less and less of a forest. Scorpion began to run too. She was running as fast as she could, laughing loudly, she looked back and saw Scorpion gaining on her his face was a little bit too serious. She began to slow down but Scorpion did not, he caught up to her. He threw himself on her with his arms spread out to their full length. She collapsed backward onto the ground. They both slammed hard into the tall grass. He lifted himself off of Blue just enough so she could breath again. He looked down sternly at her. "What was that for?" Blue asked out of breath. "Do you mean you weren't trying to run away from me?" Scorpion asked in disbelief. "What?" Bluesong laughed, "I was only playing a little game, I wasn't trying to run away from you. Why would I do that?" "I don't know, I Just saw you start to run and you were laughing." "I know," Blue said, "I was playing, I laugh when I play." Scorpion felt relieved, "Can you promise me that you won't leave like that?" "Yes," Blue replied softly. "Scorpion?" Blues said. "What?" Scorpion asked. "Can you get up because I can't feel my legs," Blue laughed. Scorpion immediately got up. They dusted themselves off again, and went on their way.

Not too long passed before they were completely out of the forest. Blue could barely remember how the rest of outworld looked because she had been in the living forest for so long. Memories of first arriving in outworld rushed back to her, she remembered the scenery. They were only a few yards away from the little portal.

Blue spotted it first. It was covered by thick vegetation. "Look," she said excitedly, "There's the little portal." Scorpion turned to it. "Good, let's go," he said. Bluesong was so happy to be finally going back to earthrealm. Scorpion turned around confused. "This is how I and Li Mei got separated," she said. "Okay," Scorpion said, "come here." She approached him. He picked her up and continued running to the portal. Once again she closed her eyes, and she felt nothing different. A couple of seconds past until Scorpion told her to open her eyes. She was still with Scorpion. They were back in China. The colors that she was used to were still there, everything was the same. She jumped out of Scorpion's arms. Bluesong lay on the soft meadow grass. Scorpion was a little confused but began to understand when she rolled around and laughed softly.

"We're here," Scorpion said loudly. Blue go up off the ground and began to stretch. Suddenly, Scorpion's face became hard with anger. He pulled out his roped spear. "Wait," Blue said fearfully, "What are you-." She was abruptly interrupted when someone from behind her threw their arm around her stomach. She saw a flash of metal right in front of her face and then there was a hook sword slightly touching her gentle neck. Scorpion did not move. "Hello again," said a voice from behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a whitish figure come forward. It was Quan Chi. "I enlisted the help of one of my old friends, Kabal, to help me," Quan Chi said menacingly. Kabal stretched his neck forward and Blue saw him. "Hello Blue," Kabal said, slightly laughing at her distress. "Kabal," she whispered while Quan Chi's attention was on Scorpion, "Please let me go Kabal, you're my friend." "Oh really," Kabal said sarcastically, "Is that why you abandoned us in the woods?" Blue remembered that and she remained quiet. Kabal laughed.

Quan Chi turned to Blue and Kabal. "Kabal," he barked, "I am not paying you to talk to the girl." Blue could see that Quan Chi had bled thoroughly from the wound on his shoulder. He now had white linen bandages covering the large wound.

When Quan Chi turned back to Scorpion, Scorpion was preparing to throw the spear once again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Quan Chi said, "If you kill me, Kabal will slit her pretty little throat." Scorpion held his spear tightly, he let his arm fall to his side.

"I'll make you a deal," Quan Chi said, "I'm going to take the girl. If you want her to live, you will do nothing except watch me walk away with her. If you so much as move…she will die. If you follow us she will die. Scorpion had no choice but to let her go. "Can I at least say goodbye?" he asked sadly. "Go ahead," Quan Chi said shrugging. "I meant without Kabal," Scorpion demanded. "Alright," Quan Chi whined, "But I warn you, I have assassins all around and if you run they will have her killed." Scorpion quickly made his way over to Blue. Kabal let her go and walked over to Quan Chi. Scorpion held up Blue's face in his hands. She became teary eyed. "Don't let me go with him," she cried. "I have no choice," Scorpion choked, "Go with Quan Chi. We will be together again. Be happy and what ever you do, don't let him see you cry. I will find a way for us to be together soon. Stay with Quan Chi for now," Scorpion said. "No," Blue cried as she hugged him tightly against her, "I can't leave you remember?" "You won't be," Scorpion said, "I will find a way."

Kabal made his way over to them and pushed Blue away from Scorpion, since he couldn't budge Scorpion. Quan Chi's assassins and henchmen exited their hiding places. One of them threw Blue over their shoulder. Quan Chi turned to Scorpion and smirked at him. Scorpion's fists clenched but if he hit Quan Chi, Blue would be killed. He said nothing as Quan Chi walked away with his reason, his life and his heart beat. Blue looked back at him through tears. Her lips formed the words "I love you". Then, they were too far gone for Scorpion to see. He turned away to look down at his feet.

He was still going to go to Mortal Kombat. This time he was fighting for earthrealm. It was his home, it was Blue's home.

Alone once again, Scorpion sprinted west. It was the direction of the Lost Sea. There he would finally fight for the forces of good.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10- The Tournament**_

Days had passed since Quan Chi had taken Bluesong. Scorpion had finally arrived at the tournament sight. He was to fight against Mavado, a foe of the black-dragon. He was of the red-dragon, but he was still evil.

Sub-Zero was surprised to see Scorpion fighting to defend earthrealm. It had been a long time since the two enemies had spoken. Even with the oath of piece that Scorpion had taken with Sub-Zero. "Why have you decided to aid us?" Sub-Zero asked cautiously. "My mind was swayed," Scorpion explained, "By a girl named Blue." Sub-Zero looked confused, "Do you mean she is still aligned with the good?" "Yes," Scorpion answered, also confused, "Why do you ask that?" Sub-Zero lifted his arm and pointed behind Scorpion. Scorpion turned to look. He saw a sight that struck him very hard.

It was Blue. She was looking at him too. She was dressed in fine clothing, the deepest red coloured kimono. Her face contained life, vibrancy, and rosy colour due to the nourishment that Scorpion could not have provided for her. Her hair was shining in the sun light. She looked happy and Scorpion thought that maybe she was better off with Quan Chi but he abandoned that thought as quickly as possible to save himself from that sort of mental torture.

She smiled softly at him. Her hand was on Quan Chi's shoulder, it was covered with glittering jewelry. She was forced to stand by Quan Chi with out moving. Quan Chi was presiding over the tournament.

Suddenly, Quan Chi clapped his hands and demanded some quiet from the many kombatants. All of the kombatants gave him their attention, good and evil.

Silence fell over the people. "It is time to begin the tournament," Quan Chi had to yell for the enormous amount of people to hear him. Blue removed her hand from his shoulder and sat in a seat next to Quan Chi. She looked at the kombatants and truly wished that she could be one of them.

Days went on with many kombatants being eliminated. Scorpion was not eliminated. More days passed until the tournament ended. The final match consisted of a man named Shujinko fighting Kobra. Both of the men were the selected fighters from their sides. Kobra was much younger than Kobra yet Shujinko had trained under many fine warriors. Shujinko was the victor of the match. The forces of good had kept earthrealm away from the evil forces for another period of time.

After the tournament Quan Chi and Blue were transported to Quan Chi's fortress.

Scorpion went after them, determined to find Bluesong again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11- Over the Wall They Ran, but It Won't Be The Last of Him**_

At Quan Chi's fortress Blue was sitting on Quan Chi's bed. Quan Chi was pacing back and forth in his sleeping quarters. "Blue," Quan Chi said as he stopped pacing, "I am going to go speak with my two best assassins. I need someone's family taken care of quickly. I am going to be in the dungeon. You may go to your garden. I will be with you shortly."

She got up from the bed and approached Quan Chi. She kissed him gently. Her stomach jilted with fear that she did not show. Quan Chi had told her that whenever Blue left a room before him, she would kiss him. He also required that she would wait for him in his bed every night before Quan Chi entered the room.

Blue left the room and wiped her mouth. She could still feel Quan Chi, it was a bad feeling. She walked through the halls in darkness until she reached her garden.

It was a nice place. It had once been a plain balcony with a fountain, but Quan Chi had it made into a garden. A small man-made pool or pond now surrounded the fountain. Water lilies floated gently on the surface while large koi fish swam slowly under the surface.

There was also a large variety of flowers and plants growing around the balcony. Humming birds often stopped by to pollinate the beautiful flowers. Quan Chi sometimes went there when she was there. He would pick various flowers and place them in her hair. She would rip them out and throw them over the balcony when he left.

Now, Blue walked over to the bench next to the man-made pond. The moon light danced over the water's surface. The fish swam lazily around in the water. Blue looked down at her legs and they were glimmering in the moon light. She remembered that she had been covered in a thin layer of some pink, enchanted paint. The paint never smeared, unless she was touched by someone other than Quan Chi, and she wouldn't be able to fix it. She hated the paint, she couldn't sit or walk comfortably, and Quan Chi was making her miserable.

Suddenly she heard a noise from over the balcony edge. She hesitantly looked over the edge. Her breath stopped in her throat. Scorpion was scaling the wall. He saw her and nearly lost his grip and footing. Blue jumped up and down with joy. Scorpion's muscles rippled as he struggled to reach the top. When he finally reached Blue, she helped him up and over the balcony railing. He hadn't even fully gotten to his feet when Blue collapsed in his arms in tears. They felt so good to be together. Finally, her heart had once again woken from its frozen sleep. "I told you I would find a way," Scorpion said loudly. She was too happy to remember that Quan Chi was coming, but she quickly snapped out if it. Blue turned to the balcony doors, Scorpion was fiddling with her hair. "Why are you painted?" he playfully boomed. "Scorpion," Blue finally said fearfully, "Quan Chi said he would join me in my garden soon, we have to leave now." "The moon lights your hair like fire," Scorpion said, not really paying attention. "Scorpion listen to-," Bluesong tried to say.

Quan Chi made his way through the balcony doors. He saw Scorpion and Blue standing together under the silvery, ghostly light. "What is this?" he asked in rage. Scorpion turned to him; his blank eyes were gleaming in the light. Quan Chi turned to Blue with an extremely hurt look on his face. For the first time she felt sorry for him. Maybe it wasn't his fault he was the way he was. Quan Chi then spoke to her, "I can give you another chance. If you will just stay with me, I can give you another chance." He was becoming angry. "Stay with me or I'll kill you." Maybe it wasn't his fault he was the way he was but Blue really didn't care. "I'm sorry Quan Chi," Blue said. Quan Chi held his hand out to her. "Come here now," Quan Chi bellowed. His reddish eyes gleamed with an indignant hurt. "Shut up," Scorpion yelled. Quan Chi turned to him. In his two pale hands, a green skull fire-ball was forming. His muscles flexed with concentration. Scorpion quickly wrapped his arms around Blue as if he was going to shield her. Quan Chi let the fire-ball go. Scorpion jumped over the railing taking Bluesong with him. The skull fire-ball had just passed over their backs. Quan Chi ran to the edge He used it as a grappling hook. Scorpion swung them to the ground.

They both ran as hard and fast as they could, into the forest surrounding the fortress.

Quan Chi slammed his fists into the railing. "I will find her," he said, "And when I do…" He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to kill her, he wanted her. "I'll kill Scorpion," Quan Chi decided. He stomped into the fortress with his fists clenched at his sides. He would find her once again. He would never let her out of his sight. "Scorpion will die," Quan Chi said breathlessly.

Scorpion and Blue ran through the forest. "I thought you wouldn't come," Blue said jumping up and down as she ran. "I don't know how many times I've saved you," Scorpion joked, "why would it be any different?" Blue suddenly fell violently to the ground. Scorpion reached down to help her to her feet. Blue got up and dusted herself off. They ran, not ever turning to look back.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked my story! I absolutely loved writing it for you. Just keep in mind that this is the first part of what I hope to be a trilogy. I am working on the next part and I hope to start posting sometime soon. Thank you all very much for reading my story…make sure to review! **


End file.
